Question: Square $BCFE$ is inscribed in right triangle $AGD$, as shown below. If $AB = 28$ units and $CD = 58$ units, what is the area of square $BCFE$?

[asy]
draw((9,15.6)--(10.7,14.6)--(11.7,16.3));
draw((0,0)--(10,17.3)--(40,0)--cycle);
draw((7,0)--(19,0)--(19,12.1)--(7,12.1)--cycle);
label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(7,0),S);
label("$C$",(19,0),S);
label("$D$",(40,0),SE);
label("$E$",(7,12.1),NW);
label("$F$",(19,12.1),NE);
label("$G$",(10,17.3),N);
[/asy]
Explanation: $\angle CDF = \angle AEB$ and $\angle BAE = \angle CFD$, so we know that $\bigtriangleup AEB \sim \bigtriangleup FDC$.  Thus, denoting the side length of $BEFC$ as $x$, we can create the ratios: $\frac{28}{x} = \frac{x}{58} \Rightarrow x^2 = 1624$, and since $x^2$ is the area of square $BCFE$, $\boxed{1624}$ is the answer.